Good Morning, Treasure
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Kink meme


Oh, kink meme, what've you made me do now? :P Another drunk confession fic? Oh well!  
This was waaayyy too much fun. More fun than the Edgeworth one. I think K/A may be my OTP. I also think I may be becoming one of those annoying fangirls. OH WELL.

This was way more fun than the K/A confession fic I've been writing for a couple of months. :|

* * *

**"Hobonix (or whoever) gets Apollo drunk and somehow convinces him that he should go and show his boyfriend, Klavier, how much he 'appreciates' him (Whether they really are dating or whether Hobo is just teasing is up to anon)**

So, a drunken Apollo turns up on Klavier's doorstep/office and shows him how much he 'appreciates him'. OP doesn't mind whether that involves smex or just a lot of drunken comments/actions.

Internet babies for any Klavier/Apollo action. The idea of a hungover Apollo realising what he's done the next morning too would also be appreciated."

* * *

It was one of those mornings for Apollo Justice. If, of course, one of those mornings meant one of those mornings where he was considerably hungover and not entirely sure what he'd done the night before.

As he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he had such a throbbing headache that he wanted to die. He knew this sounded a bit extreme, but it really was a nasty headache. He got out of bed to go get some painkillers and his stomach churned disapprovingly. He also noticed that he was completely devoid of underwear. Usually, he'd wear his boxers, if not a full set of pyjamas to bed. But if he really had gotten as drunk as his headache indicated, then it wasn't that unusual.

Apollo was too tired and achy to feel self-conscious as he padded around his apartment in the nude. He took a couple of aspirin with a glass of water then went to go back to his bedroom. Before he left the kitchen however, he had a sudden flash of memory.  
_"Let's bypass all the bullshit and just get naked."_  
Apollo hadn't said that, had he? Maybe someone had said it to him. He had been drinking with Phoenix Wright after all. Since being debarred, the man's moral compass had been considerably demagnetised.  
No, it couldn't have been. Why would either of them have said that to each other? Maybe it was just his headache playing tricks with his mind. Maybe a quick shower would refresh him and his memory, he decided.

The shower was freezing. He really had to talk to his landlord about getting the boiler fixed. As the icy water splashed against his skin, a couple more things started coming back to him. The first being that there had been vodka last night. Lots and lots of vodka. The second being a short snippet of conversation with Wright.  
_"You love him, don't you?"  
"No."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"Oh my goooddddddddd!!! I looove him so much I could cryyyyyy..."_  
He really hoped he hadn't actually said that. If he had, then good god, he was never going to hear the end of it.  
The shower started to warm up which confused him slightly. Maybe the landlord noticed for himself that the boiler was dead. Still. He finished his shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then went back to his bedroom.

Except... he quickly noticed that this wasn't his bedroom. Apollo's bedroom was quite small, decorated with gentle sepia hues and minimalist furniture. This room was large, extravagant and quite bright purple. And there were chains hanging from the ceiling. 'Oh good,' he thought, 'Wright sent me to a sex dungeon.'  
Nervously, he climbed back into the bed, hoping that if he closed his eyes here, he'd wake up in reality to find that it was all just an odd dream trying to tell him to stop spending time with the Wright family.

Almost as soon as he'd started to relax a little, something brought him back into a panic. Namely, a hand that wasn't his own appeared on his chest, twirling fingers through the embarrassingly few curls of hair.  
Apollo froze.  
"Hmmm... guten tag, schatzi..."  
And that's when everything came flooding back to him.

He had been staying with Phoenix and Trucy Wright for a short while, as his apartment was being redecorated. One night, Phoenix suggested a drinking game. In retrospect, it was probably pre-planned for their amusement as they hid the fact that Apollo was the only one playing the game with alcohol.  
The game was simple. They were playing a video game and every time a character did or said something really homoerotic, they took a drink. This particular game happened to be _really_ homoerotic. He couldn't take any more after about twenty minutes. It was then that Trucy proposed a game of Truth or Dare.  
"Apollo, you go first! Truth or Dare?" she beamed.  
"No no... I'm... too... um..." he rambled.  
"C'mon, Polly!!!" she insisted, tugging at his arm.  
"Uhh... Truth..." he sighed.  
"What do you think about Klavier Gavin?" Phoenix sneered deviously.  
"I... I change my mind, I choose dare..." he mumbled, the faintest of blushes rising in his cheeks.  
"I dare you to... tell us what you think about Klavier Gavin."  
He tried to think for a moment. Rational thought had been replaced by alcohologic.  
"Fair enough then," he shrugged, "He's a bit... glimmerous... and... too pretty for his own good. And he's too cool. And he's too good at that lawyery stuff. And he's too nice to me. And his ass is too perfect."  
"Ooooh..." Trucy gasped, looking far too happy.  
"Trucy, truth or dare?" Phoenix called, possessing a tone of triumph.  
"Hmmm, truth!" she replied excitedly.  
"Do you think Polly has the major hots for Klavier?" he replied, now with a tone of sadism.  
"Yessir, daddy!"  
"Hey, wait... I... I don't think... um..." Apollo barked, starting to get rather nervous.  
"You love him, don't you?" Phoenix smiled sadistically.  
"No!" he answered in an inebriated attempt at defiance.  
"You love him, don't you?" he repeated.  
"Oh my goooddddddddd!!! I looove him so much I could cryyyyyy..." he wailed, grabbing at the sleeve of his mentor's jacket.  
"You go tell him!" he ordered.  
"How?"  
Phoenix whispered in Apollo's ear for a little while then nodded assuringly.  
"Go get'm!" he winked.  
"Run, Polly, run!" Trucy cheered.  
"Yeah! All right!" the confused young drunk replied, wobbling out of his seat and running outside.

Somehow in his state, he remembered where Klavier Gavin lived. Which was quite fortunate as he couldn't remember where he lived himself or what his own name was.  
When he got there, he rested against the porch frame for a moment then pressed at the doorbell a few times. Right now, the doorbell was thoroughly amusing to him as it played a familiar tune. Shortly after, the door opened and there stood one Klavier Gavin.  
"Herr Forehead!" he smiled pleasantly, "What a surprise! Come in!"  
"Let's bypass all the bullshit and just get naked!" Apollo announced, attempting his 'lawyer point'.  
Klavier stared in shock for a moment then gave another pleasant grin.  
"Are you quite all right, Forehead?"  
"I... I... If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" he carried on, still pointing.  
"Come on, Forehead, I'll get you some hot chocolate," he sighed with a smile as he led the shorter man through the house.

"Okay, you sit here, Forehead," Klavier smiled, guiding Apollo onto a plush sofa.  
"I... I..." he started.  
"Ja?"  
"I'd love to see how you look when I'm naked!"  
"Okay..." he sighed, patting him on the head. "I'll be back in a moment!"

By the time Klavier returned, Apollo was devoid of shirt and pants. Only left were his boxers.  
"Forehead..." he sighed, placing two mugs on a frosted glass coffee table.  
"I... I need to tell you..." he mumbled.  
"Hmm?" he smiled, sitting next to the barely-clad man he'd always been so fond of.  
"I..."  
"Ja?" he asked, practically crying with anticipation.  
"I'd walk a million miles for one of your smiles, and even farther for that thing I bet you do with your tongue!!!" he blurted.  
Klavier sighed in disappointment.  
"What I mean... I don't mean what... um... Mr Wright told me to..." he rambled, blushing vividly, "Ummmm... Klavier... I... I think I'm sobering up a bit... um... well, anyway, Klavier, I..."  
"Ja?!"  
He looked around quickly then whispered in Klavier's ear; "I need you!"  
"Oh, schatzi!" he squealed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Klavier leant in to take a kiss from the younger man. Apollo put a finger to his lips first.  
"I need... Klavier, I need to know one thing first."  
"Ja? What is it, Forehead?"  
"Do you have feelings for me?"  
Klavier pulled the finger away and kissed him in response.  
"Of course, silly Herr Forehead!" he smiled, teary-eyed. "Even when you're drunk, you're so... God, schatzi, you drive me crazy!"  
"Klavier!"  
They passionately kissed and embraced for another moment.  
"Klavier?" Apollo mumbled into his lovers mouth.  
"Ja?"  
"What does 'schatzi' mean?"  
Klavier smiled and left a single kiss on Apollo's lips. "It means... 'treasure'... I suppose, the closest approximation would be like 'darling'... Ja... you're darling to me, Apollo."  
Apollo was so happy that he was almost crying. He went in to kiss Klavier once more, whom in turn, allowed himself to lie back into the couch. Before long, the two men were both naked and exploring each others' bodies with feverish touches before they made passionate love, long into the morning.

And here it was that Apollo came back to reality. Having his memory back really wasn't so bad after all. And once again, Mr Wright's seemingly awful advice had yielded results. He turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around the other man and replied to his greeting.  
"Good morning, treasure," he smiled.


End file.
